Walk Like A Man
"Walk Like A Man" is the 5th episode of Part 2 and 17th episode of Season 6 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 82nd overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter and directed by Terence Winter it originally aired on May 6, 2007. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr.* * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Carl Capotorto as Little Paulie Germani ''* = credit only Guest starring * Tim Daly as J.T. Dolan * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Cara Buono as Kelli Moltisanti * Michael Countryman as Dr. Richard Vogel * Michael Drayer as Jason Parisi * Arthur J. Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Dennis Paladino as Al Lombardo * Joseph Perrino as Jason Gervasi * Dania Ramirez as Blanca Selgado * Matt Sauerhoff as Victor Mineo * Matt Servitto as Agent Dwight Harris * Danielle Di Vecchio as Barbara Soprano Giglione * Michael Kelly as Agent Ron Goddard * Greg Connolly as Stan * Nolan Carley as Mike * Frank Santorelli as Georgie * Marianne Leone as Joanne Moltisanti * Anthony J. Ribustello as Dante Greco * John Cenatiempo as Anthony Maffei * Frank John Hughes as Walden Belfiore * William DeMeo as Jason Molinaro * Mando Alvarado as Felix * Ed Vassallo as Tom Giglione * Lawrence Bingham as Construction Worker * Madison Connolly as Alyssa Giglione * Anthony Piccolo as Thomas "Tommy" Giglione, Jr. Episode recap A.J. struggles with depression over his breakup with Blanca. He quits his job at the pizzeria, sulks around the house, and disturbs Meadow with suicidal comments. Tony and Carmela disagree about how to help A.J. They each try to have encouraging and consoling talks with him, but to no avail. In a psychotherapy session with Dr. Melfi, Tony tells her he has been once again seriously contemplating quitting therapy for good, but the situation with A.J.'s behavior has stopped his plans. Tony gets teary as he tells Melfi he blames himself for what he believes is a hereditary condition of depression in his family he passed over to his son. For lack of better options, Tony and Carmela assign A.J. to a therapist who prescribes an antidepressant. After Tony notices Carlo and Patsy proudly talking about their sons, he tells the young men to invite A.J. to hang out with them. On his father's orders, A.J. goes to a party at the Bada Bing with "the two Jasons" – Jason Gervasi and Jason Parisi. As he accompanies them from one party to another, he begins to associate with a profitable sports betting business they are running at school. At one frat party, they use A.J.'s SUV to take a gambler into the woods and torture him by pouring sulfuric acid on his toes while A.J. helps hold him down. Carmela and Tony are content to find that A.J. is becoming more outgoing and spends less time at home. Christopher and Paulie sell stolen power tools through Chris' father-in-law's hardware store. However, Paulie takes offense when Chris refuses to toast to the successful venture with alcohol and berates him for his weakness handling addictive substances. When FBIAgents Harris and Goddard visit Satriale's, Tony decides to provide them info on Ahmed and Muhammad after being told that aiding the Bureau in fighting terrorism can earn him a reduced sentence at trial. At a barbecue, Tony tells Chris how his absence from Soprano family gatherings could be seen as a lack of commitment. Chris reminds him that he is avoiding such meetings to keep his sobriety. Tony disagrees with Chris' belief that his addiction was handed down from his parents, but Chris insists that his father was a junkie and a drunk. Little Paulie and Jason Molinaro break into the hardware store and steal some items, which they sell to Paulie's Cuban contacts from Miami. Chris confronts Paulie and demands compensation, but Paulie throws him out of his house. Tony brushes off Chris' protests. Chris finds himself increasingly sidelined in the family, with Bobby apparently taking his position in Tony's inner circle. After venting his frustration at an AA meeting, he tells another AA member that there was a woman he had to sacrifice for Tony, saying that that exact moment was when his and Tony's relationship became permanently poisoned. When Little Paulie continues to steal from the hardware store, Chris finds him at a poker game and throws him out of a window. Little Paulie survives the incident with six broken vertebrae. Tony harshly reprimands Chris, while Paulie vandalizes his front garden with his Cadillac CTS. Chris' wife Kelli is shaken by the ordeal. Tony mediates peace between Chris and Paulie, and the money situation is worked out between them. The two reconcile their differences at the Bing, where Chris takes alcohol to mark the occasion. Chris becomes drunk and rambles about his daughter, causing an amused Paulie to make some off-color jokes about her. Chris believes the group is mocking him and abruptly leaves. Looking for someone to pour his heart out to, he decides to visit J.T.. However, J.T. is unenthusiastic about listening to Chris and is offended when he mentions that he "let" him write Cleaver. He attempts to tell J.T. about Adriana and Ralphie, but J.T. requests that he be kept in the dark because Chris is "in the Mafia." With this remark, Chris shoots and kills J.T. before leaving. Tony and A.J. both return home late and find Carmela and Meadow having a late night snack. Meanwhile, Chris arrives at his residence, walks through his ravaged front yard, and staggers into the house.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six